Still, The Mission
Characters *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kirby (in the background) *Cell *Wawabowser *Mysterious voice coming from a walkie-talkie Script Scene 1 Bowser Jr. is in the secret lab within Bowser's Castle, sitting in front of the growth chamber. BOWSER JR.: Hey, walkie-talkie guy, how long do I have to keep sitting here? ???: Look at the growth chamber. Is there anything inside it? BOWSER JR.: Well, yeah. Those ingredients I put in are still there. ???: Well, are they reacting with one another? BOWSER JR.: Huh? ???: Never mind. Keep waiting. Scene 2 Meanwhile, in Kirby's bowels, Bowser is putting together an escape plan with the help of Cell. BOWSER: Well, the teleportation device broke, but there ought to be some more cool gadgets around here. What else can you find? CELL: Well, let me take a look...I see some more laser blasters, a UFO, some superglue... BOWSER: Ooh, sweet! CELL: Yeah! We can use the superglue to repair the-- BOWSER: Not the superglue, idiot! Give me the UFO! I'll blast my way outta here! CELL: Are you sure that's necessary? After all, it could be fatal to Kirby. BOWSER: I don't care. Gimme. CELL: Not if it damages my host. BOWSER: Are you trying to get in my way? After all we've been through? CELL: Listen, Bowser, I... BOWSER: ENOUGH! Bowser breathes a sheet of flame in Cell's face, but Cell manages to avoid it and appear behind Bowser's back. BOWSER: Hey, where did you... Cell karate-chops Bowser's shell, cracking it and sending Bowser flying into the junkpile before him. Bowser lands on top of the UFO. CELL: Let that gentle tap on the spine serve as a warning. Don't mess with... Bowser hops into the UFO and starts shooting Cell with the laser cannon on its bottom. CELL: ...Me. Bowser blows a hole in the side of Kirby's stomach and flies out of it. Cell tries to grab onto the UFO as it flies, but Bowser shakes him off. Cell appears to be falling to his doom, but he suddenly stops in midair and floats in front of Bowser's UFO. CELL: Stop this madness. Look, Kirby's strength is failing. Bowser looks behind him and sees the surprisingly small Kirby, who appears to be mortally wounded. Kirby begins to fall as Cell dives toward him. CELL: And don't mess with us again, turtle cow! BOWSER: Shut up. Bowser flies away, heading towards his castle. Scene 3 Bowser Jr. stares dully at the growth chamber as the ingredients inside begin to grow and morph together. BOWSER JR.: Hey, look! Something's finally happening! ???: Really? What is it? Are the ingredients finally morphing together? BOWSER JR.: Yeah! They're starting to look like a living creature. It's...it's... The ingredients finally combine into a living creature, which looks like a bearded, musclebound version of Bowser. It smashes its way out of the growth chamber and roars its name to all who might hear it: namely, Bowser Jr. and the voice in the walkie-talkie. WAWABOWSER: All living things, kneel before Wawabowser! BOWSER JR.: Yipe! ???: Don't worry. He won't hurt you. The washing machine that is conveniently located that fuses/kills people, which you put into the growth chamber, will ensure that Wawabowser will only try to attack his "evil twin". BOWSER JR.: "Evil twin"? But... Suddenly, Bowser's UFO crashes through the ceiling, and Bowser sticks his head out of the cockpit. BOWSER: I'm back! What have you been...HEY! What's that? WAWABOWSER: Aha! Now that I've found you, my goal will finally be achieved! The End Trivia Wawabowser's line "All living things, kneel before Wawabowser" was a reference to the real game Sonic Heroes, in which Metal Sonic proclaims "All living things, kneel before your master!"